The Beginning Of Something Great
by LilyPotter246
Summary: Swizzle never thought he'd like a glitch. Jazzy never thought she'd like one of her bullies. They were both wrong. It all started when Jazz almost died because of Taffyta's acts of bullying. A two or three-shot. Rated T to be safe.


"Look, here comes a glitch!" Gloyd yelled.

It was one of the glitches alright, Jazzy Jawbreaker. She was 9 like all the others. Her hair looked like Hermione's from Harry Potter. It was brown and bushy. her eyes were a beautiful bright green, but none of the other racers noticed of course because all of them (except Ron Cinnadon, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Bubblina Gumdrop) would bully her and push her around. But what they didn't know was she didn't have her parents anymore, because the king locked them up.

"Oh, what's wrong glitch? Your mommy and daddy, gone?" Taffyta laughed.

Of course she knew what happened. King Candy and her were best buds.

"I-I-I..." Jazz stuttered.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Jazz wanted to run out of the game, but she couldn't because she was a glitch. She was surprised that Swizzle Malarkey hadn't done anything to her yet. Usually he was the first one to notice her.

Taffyta pushed Jazz into the chocolate pond. That had went too far, because she didn't know how to swim. Jazz went under and felt the chocolate milk filling her lungs, she couldn't breathe! She was sinking deeper to the bottom. Losing consciousness. Everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Above on the shore all the racers were panicking. Right when Swizzle Malarkey showed up. His skin was tan. He wore a blue racing outfit, his eyes were cocoa brown, his hair green with a green and blue hat on his head.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Taffyta pushed Jazzy Jawbreaker into the chocolate pond!" Chocolate Strawberry replied, while crying.

"And she hasn't come back up." Rancis said.

"WHAT!"

Swizzle took off his hat, racing jacket and shoes, then jumped in.

He looked around and swam deeper. There she was. Her hair floated around her face, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. His heart felt like it was going to shatter. He grabbed her waist and swam to the surface.

Everyone gasped as they saw Swizz swim her to shore. He put her on the bank.

"Is she dead?" Taffyta asked.

Swizz bent down by her and put his head on her chest. Her heart wasn't beating!

"Move and give me space." He said.

He pushed on her chest 3 times, then blew air into her lungs. He repeated this about 5 times and she woke when his lips were on hers and she coughed up milk.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I-"

She was interrupted by Ron and Vanellope. Ron pushed Swizzle away and looked at Jazz with concern.

"Are you alright? Vanellope and I ran here as fast as we could."

"Ron I'm fine, Swizzle-"

"What did he do? Is he the one who pushed you in there?"

"I wasn't the one who pushed her cinnamon boy! I wasn't even here!" Swizz was angry that he even tried to accuse him of that.

"I didn't ask you Malarkey." Ron stated. "Let's go guys."

Ron helped Jazz up then the glitches left.

"Taffyta why did you do that?!" Swizz yelled at her.

"I-I-I d-didn't know she didn't know how to swim." Taffyta was scared of him.

"How about you don't do that to her again. Bye guys."

He grabbed his stuff and went home.

* * *

><p>When Jazz got to Ron's caves she went into her 'room' and got a piece of paper and her purple pen. She was writing a letter to Swizzle.<p>

_Dear Swizzle,_

_Thank you for saving my life. Why did you anyway? I thought you were cool and didn't like me. I wish you weren't the only one who cared about my life other then my friends. I wish I knew how to swim, but my mom and dad never taught me. I wish I hadn't woken up when you were blowing air into my lungs though, that was a little embarrassing. Maybe if the others realized I had feelings like them then maybe they wouldn't bully me. I'm going to tell you something that I haven't even told Ron and Vanellope yet, King Candy put my parents in the fungeon. I know you'll tell the others but don't worry, if you even would, I don't care because, Taffyta already knows._

_Sincerely,_

_Jazzy Jawbreaker A.K.A That Other Glitch_

_P.S. Your not as bad as I thought you were. :)_

She put it in a envelope addressed it to Swizzle and ran to his house.

* * *

><p>When Swizzle was done taking a shower he went into his room and changed into PJs. He went into his front room and saw on the floor by the door, was a envelope with his name on it.<p>

He took it and opened it. When he was reading he blushed once then frowned. If he had known...


End file.
